


The Runaways of The Dance floor

by Goresucc



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Kinda angst but with tons of comfort, M/M, Richie and Eddie are two dorks in love, Slurs, They are 15 babey, Tiny tiny mention of suicidal thoughts, barely explict makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goresucc/pseuds/Goresucc
Summary: (Based off a Tik Tok made by ghostboyjamie!)Richie Tozier gets chased out of the school dance by Henry Bowers. His childhood friend (and maybe crush who knows hahahaha)  is right at his side to comfort him





	The Runaways of The Dance floor

Heavy pants and frantic foot steps reverberated against the halls. Richie felt like he was running for his life, maybe cause he kinda was. He knew going to this stupid ass dance was a horrible idea but nope, the losers just had to insist on going. Saying some shit like _"c'mon, we never go to dances! It could be fun!_" Getting slurs hurled at you and then getting chased out of a dance by Henry and his stupid friends was _**not**_ fun. It was like at negtive one on his list of fun things.

Richie found the nearest empty classroom, taking safety there. He sat at a desk, putting his head down. He tried to catch his breath, his breathing was uneven. Richie was never good with running or doing anything that involved being active. Maybe this would be the first place Henry Bowers would look for him, maybe this will be the end of Richie "_I fucked your mom shit lips_" Tozier. He wasn't sure if getting killed by Henry Bowers was the worst way to go. Richie hoped he'd live a little longer than 15 but I guess he shouldn't be so picky. Maybe he'll spite death and k-

His thoughts were interrupted by the door slamming open._ Well my time has finally come, tell my sister I'm sorry for jerking off on her playboy magazine,_ Richie thought as he closed his eyes and took what might've been his final breath. Richie waited for impact of a punch but instead he was greeted with absolutely nothing. He opened his eyes and saw an out of breath, worried Eddie standing in the door way. Richie looked at him, biting back tears. He wasn't sure why he felt like crying, maybe it was for the fact that Eddie had actually bothered to run after him.

Eddie made his way over to his taller friend, sitting in the desk next to him. They sat in silence, the only thing to be heard is the muffled sounds of music. Eddie spoke, "You okay?" His voice was gentle and comforting. Richie felt his heart ache. All those warm and confusing feelings swarmed around in his heart. Eddie had no right to make Richie feel like this.

"Never better, Eds! Nothing makes me feel better than getting called a fag!" Richie replied, forcing a laugh. Eddie just frowned, looking hurt at this. Richie hated when Eddie gave him that look. The taller boy sighed, laying his head on the desk, still facing Eddie's direction. Eddie did the same. The sat in that muffled music silence once again.

"Do you think I'm a bad person?" Richie blurted. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. Eddie looked at him in confusion and hurt, but the shorter boy cracked a sad smile.

"Of course not. I mean you're a total dick but not a bad person."

Richie smiled at this, looking into Eddie's sad eyes.

"Thanks, spaghetti head," Eddie rolled his eyes at the nickname but his smile seemed less sad.

They sat there, just looking in each other's eyes. The moment felt so.. intimate. A moment that Richie would cherish for the rest of his life.

"What do you wanna do when you get out of Derry? I mean like.. As a job?" Eddie asked suddenly, looking at Richie with more focus. Richie felt nervous under his gaze, thinking for a moment. To be completely honest, he wasn't entirely sure what he wanted to do. All he knew is that he wanted to leave as soon as he turned 17.

"Maybe... A comedian?" Richie answered, trying to read Eddie's expressions as carefully as he could.

"To be a comedian, you have to be actually funny." Eddie remarked, smiling to himself. Richie let a fake dramatic gasp, "How could you, Eds!"  
Eddie laughed, a laugh that almost made Richie's heart explode.

"I'm not entirely sure what I wanna do when I leave this place.." The shorter boy spoke. Richie looked at Eddie, noticing all his soft features on his face. He was so fucking pretty it was unfair. It was so unfair that he made Richie so weak.

"Maybe.. I don't have to know quite yet.. I mean that'll be in a few years from now." Eddie said enthusiastically. The thought of Eddie staying in Derry for a little while longer made his heart throb. He wanted nothing more to just run away with the boy and never look back. This is when Richie decided to do the dumbest thing yet. Richie decided to close the space between him and the smaller boy. Eddie eyes widen in shock, Richie expected him to push him away and tell him he's disgusting and gross and.. But he didn't. Instead Eddie kissed him back which was the most expected shit ever but Richie doesn't know that.

The kiss was quick and messy. They looked at each other before diving in for another. This one was more slower but still as messy. Richie stood up a bit, balancing himself with the two desks. They went at this until they were breathless and gasping for air. Guess Richie can check _making out in an empty classroom whilst a dance is happening with the love of your life _off the bucket list.

Eddie pulled back for a moment, trying to catch his breath as Richie did the same.

"I'm.. Um gay?" Eddie spoke breathlessly. Richie looked at him for a moment and then started bursting out with laughter, "really? And here I thought we were just heterosexually making out! Ya know just two dudes being bros while their tongues are shoved down each others throats."

Eddie let out a jokely frustrated groan.

"Shut up, that's not what I meant.. What I meant was that I'm um.. In love with you? I mean like! I've been in love with you for a while and never um.. Knew how to tell you?"

Richie looked at him for a second. _Holy shit... HOLY FUCKING SHIT__! _Richie thought as he basically panicked internally. 

"Holy shit! I've been in love with you since we were like 10! I mean this is.. Holy mother of fuck-" 

Eddie just rolled his eyes, cutting Richie off with another kiss. The taller boy practically melted into it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! I really hoped you like this! Comment and let me know what you thought and what I can do to improve! Also sorry if this is kinda short but my motivation for writing has been a bit iffy! I also have no idea how to end fics


End file.
